


Now

by gmw



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, hux just fuckin' live a little, hux tries to deal with personal romantic issues like he would a first order mission, it doesnt really work in the same way, unsurprisingly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 19:24:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6296980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gmw/pseuds/gmw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux plans everything.<br/>But sometimes, it's better to let things occur as they will - especially when Kylo's involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now

Hux was notorious for his excruciating planning. It was his ingrained fear at the prospect of failing driving him to map every last detail of everything even remotely important; it appeared even personal affairs were not sheltered from brutal examination.

Hux lounged at his desk under the blue glow of his quarters. Ren was elsewhere on a mission and, as much as Hux despised the overwhelming emptiness of their bed when Kylo left, he was always slightly relieved to have time for productivity without relentless distractions. This time in particular, Hux was painfully determined to plot every detail of his plan correctly. Some failures he could accept: this would not be one of them.

Arguably, he was doing well. Hux had organized _the what, the how, the why_ and –rather significantly- _the who_. Yet, as his stiffened fingers drummed repetitively upon the matte charcoal table top, he could not fathom _the when,_ which was rather an issue.

Ren had been gone for near 8 days. The moment he had departed, Hux began his meticulously secluded business; he was growing fatigued at falling the same hurdle every time he encountered it. Finger and thumb pinched at the bridge of his nose, Hux placed the datapad down with a sigh and resigned to his bed. Reaching a cautious hand to the adjacent pillow, Hux drew it back to his chest, clutching his arm protectively, remembering the pillow was vacant. Gritting his teeth, Hux felt the intrusive ember of rage warm through his chest.

_‘This should not be causing such a problem.’_

Hux sat up, tired fingers running through his tousled hair eventually finding place supporting his forehead. He grumbled, frustrated with his incompetence regarding the one trait he had always prided himself on. Unsurprisingly, this was at the fault of Ren, albeit indirectly.

“Fuck it. It’ll happen when it happens’” He muttered spitefully, paining him to let something so important run free from his control.

 

***

 

Ren had returned.  
It wasn’t unsuspected to Hux, but it was… nice nonetheless. What _was_ unsuspected was the fact that both men were laying in their bed together not desperately ravaging each other: an act that had become welcomed routine after missions apart.

This time, it simply felt inappropriate. They resided instead together with Hux upon his back and Ren to his side, draped carefree across him, lazing fingers trailing the constellations of freckles Kylo knew so well, a slight treacherous smile revealing itself in the dimmed light.

Hux was glad he’d –somewhat forcefully- insured him and Ren had no immediate responsibilities for the next few days: he needed more moments like this. No cares or concerns aside from each other.

 _‘Sickening’_ he thought.

But Hux bathed in it. He did need more moments like now.

Now.

This was what he was waiting for.

It shot nervous terror far through his body.

 _The when_ was now.

Hux clumsily swallowed a breath, willing himself to keep his composure. The lines he had rehearsed more than any speech were etched into his mind, but still reluctant to form coherently. Hux shifted the hand drawing idle circles in Kylo’s shoulder blade to his chest, causing Ren to gaze upon the General.

“Kylo, we… need to talk.”

Ren cocked his head inquisitively. “Oh?” he mumbled, leaning his head once more against Hux’s torso, a slight smirk playing across his lips as he admired the smaller man beneath him.

Hux paused only momentarily to make sure this was right.  
It was what he wanted, wasn’t it?  
Yes. He’s almost certain.

Hux’s hand found its way into Kylo’s ebony locks again, gently twirling unkempt strands around his pale fingers.

“It has, come to my attention, that-“ Hux purposefully took time with each word, voice naught above a deep whisper “we are, in a position to do… something beneficial… to…. both-“ he halted, resuming only with a mumble. “Fuck it.”

Turning to his side, Hux gently pulled Ren’s face to meet his. Hooded eyes greeted him, complementing the curious smirk. Hux spent a moment in awe before crashing his lips upon Kylo’s, satisfying his pining for the soft skin he knew like home.

Gently grazing on Hux’s bottom lip, Kylo felt something more than a rhythmic routine: Hux had a burning purpose. Hands finding cheeks, tongues finding familiar surroundings, lips becoming reddened and swollen in response to the sheer passion being exchanged.

Finally pulling apart, Hux rested his forehead against Kylo’s. He let out a quiet, breathless chuckle. Eyes still closed, lips a hair’s width away from Ren’s, Hux was decisively certain this was the moment he tortured himself waiting for. He ran a thumb across Kylo’s cheek and whispered against his lips.

“Marry me?”  
  


  
Every aspect of Kylo ceased with a panicked screech. He pulled away from Hux abruptly, eyes wide and staring at Hux with unreadable emotion. A flurry of thoughts cascaded through his mind, rending his body frozen.

Hux drew back defensively.  
Hand falling from Kylo’s face almost offended, he tried to stutter out an explanation, an apology. Instead, he simply gazed down at the rucked bedsheets below them.

Hux could feel walls building up that hadn’t existed for years.

  
  
Mere seconds mimicking an agonising eternity later, after processing the two laden words, Kylo launched himself forward onto Hux, knocking the older man back. Hux let out a grunt as Kylo crashed down upon him; it was quickly followed by an involuntary laugh as Ren peppered small, tickling kisses across Hux’s collarbones. Ren mumbled the only word he had the capacity to say between every hasty peck: _‘Yes’._

Hux smiled –although he would never admit it- as he ran a hand through Kylo’s hair and leaned to expose more pallor neck for Kylo.

Hux breathed freely for the first time since this damned idea spawned. He was glad it had, though.  
He let out an audible sigh and wrapped his arms around Ren to pull him impossibly closer, granting a grunt from Ren this time, in response. Hux nuzzled his flushed face into Kylo’s neck, a relieved chortle in his breath.

“I love you, Kylo.”

“As I can clearly tell, General.”

“Ass.” Hux slapped Ren around the head, earning a snicker in response.

Ren playfully tugged on Hux’s earlobe with eager teeth. “I do love you, Hux, you know that.”

**Author's Note:**

> hey pal, thank you for dropping by to read this lil ramble, i hope you enjoyed it!! [and hopefuly it wasn't too ooc] if you did like it, you could be super rad and make my entire month by leaving a comment below or a message at my [tumblr](http://g-m-w.tumblr.com) (´▽`)


End file.
